Hermione's Journey: From One Home to Another
by RobertaTheFruit
Summary: Missing moment from Book 7- After committing herself to helping Harry fight Voldemort, Hermione must make the difficult decision to leave her parents. This short story follows Hermione as she carries out this task and travels to the Burrow , where she is comforted by friends. A Hermione story with strong elements of Hermione/Ron, will contain other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! So I am brand new to writing FanFiction even though I have read it for a while. This is just a short story about Hermione departure from home at the beginning of Book 7. It'll probably be 2 chapters, the second being her arrival at the Burrow, her meeting with Ron and discussion of the situation.

Reviews are always welcome, I know there a pain sometime but even word or two is really appreciated, particularly constructive criticism :)

Disclaimer: Obviously I am not JK Rowling, and I do not own any of her amazing characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

She woke that morning with a familiar feeling in her stomach. It was a feeling that had taken residency in her body the last few years, heightening in moments of panic, anxiety and of course, those dreaded moments of fear.

Now that Dumbledore had died Hermione suffered a sensation akin to a choker tied tightly around her neck. In moments of terror it seemed as though its notch had caught onto something sharp, tightening so that only after many alarmed grasps at her neck and forced breaths she could pull herself back to reality. Often once she returned to reality she would curse her own stupidity. 'There is a war to be fought Hermione', she chided herself, 'pull yourself together'.

'Isn't war why all this is happening?' she reminded herself bitterly as she rose slowly from her bed. Hermione looked around and let out a deep sigh. Her room, once filled with the sentimental tokens of her almost eighteen years on earth, had vanished into a bare skeleton of a room, its only occupants her bed and a couple of neatly stacked boxes in the corner.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted her trunk. Crookshanks was perched on top of the trunk with what appeared to Hermione to reassemble a sympathetic face. "Hermione dear, time to get up!" Mr. Granger called from the bottom of the stairs. At the sound of his voice Hermione froze. She felt her brain catch up with her body as she registered the reason her belongings had been packed in the dead of the night. Hermione recalled why she had owled Mad Eye yesterday evening to confirm his protection of her travelling for when she left her home and travelled to the Burrow.

With a shake of her head Hermione stood up, thanking her own forward thinking as she was dressed and got ready to walk straight downstairs to do what had to be done. Her heart thundered in her chest as she left her room and walked to the banister of the staircase. Crookshanks, who had followed her, wandered up to her and rubbed her head along her leg encouragingly. Hermione looked at her pet and set herself into a determined mode. "I've practiced this charm God knows how many times, I can do this" she told herself quietly, "I will do this. I will help Harry and the others win this war and then I will return to them".

As Hermione took one last glance at her parents she was surprised to realise how oddly disconnected she felt to the scene. It took three attempts of _obliviate _to successfully charm them, but thankfully they had been in a stupefied state before she attempted the spell, quite like to the state they were in now. In a few hours Mr. and Mrs. Granger would wake up with completely different identities, no children and a strong desire to move to Australia.

Hermione unconsciously rubbed a tear from her eye as she moved up the stairs, the image of her mother and father's innocently bemused faces stark in her mind's eye. As she lifted her wand to them she apologized and promised that she'd see them soon. A knock on the door brought Hermione back to reality. After grabbing Crookshanks and levitating her trunk down the stairs she opened the door to greet an oddly subdued Mad Eye Moody.

"Morning Granger" Mad Eye said warmly. Hermione had to smile, wondering to herself who had warned the Auror of the sensitive state she may have been in.

"Hello Mad Eye. I've everything packed up to go so we don't need to stick around"; Hermione noted the desperate tone in her voice and tried to shake it. She was relieved she had now completed what she thought would be the most difficult part of her day, the performance of the charm, but that did not mean she wanted to hang around and admire her handiwork. In fact, all Hermione wanted was to be away from this place she once called home. The two people in the kitchen of this house did not have children, and for the time being at least, they were not Hermione's home.

Mad Eye regarded Hermione wearily before moving past her and toward the kitchen to where her parents sat. "I'm sorry Weasley or Potter couldn't come to collect you" Mad Eye called as he walked into the kitchen; "for security reasons it just wasn't possible".

Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself. After forcing herself to remember that very soon she would be in the Burrow she entered the kitchen after him. Mad Eye was leaning against the Kitchen counter regarding her parents with his good eye. His other (eye) spiraled in its socket until it landed on Hermione, twitching slightly as it focused on her.

"Did it take long?" he asked quietly. Hermione cleared her throat once again. "Three attempts, I did a lot of research of the symptoms those charmed successfully show under the_ Obliviate_ charm, and my par-...they seem to display six of the seven". "Aye Granger" Moody nodded, "Well it seems like you have done a good job". They moved back to the hall, Hermione glancing at her parents one last time before closing the kitchen door.

Mad Eye had grabbed her trunk and opened the front door. He paused, closed the door again and looked at her. "You remember what we agreed upon last night?" Hermione nodded a lot more confidently than she felt. "Right so, we'll walk straight outta the house down to the end of the road. Once we're there we'll enter the small alley beside the last house on the left, check the coast is clear, and disaparate to the Burrow. We should end up on the tall hill closest to the house. That clear?" "Yes Sir" Hermione replied, grabbing Crookshanks and her small beaded purse. "Alright then, better be off" with that Moody opened the front door and walked straight out down the road.

Hermione was thankful, as his fast pace gave her no time to pause and mourn the home she grew up in and now had no choice but to move on from.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Here's chapter two of the story, I know I said we'd see Ron in this chapter but getting Hermione to the Burrow took longer than I thought. As you see from the end their reunion will be the first thing dealt with in the third, and most likely final chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing world of Harry Potter

Enjoy and thanks for reading :)

* * *

"Come on Granger, we haven't got all day" Mad Eye said gruffly, sounding more like himself than he had all day. Hermione opened her eyes to discover he was already halfway down the hill with her trunk. She took a deep breath and looked around, adjusting to her surroundings.

As soon as they landed she had clenched her eyes together and refused to move. It confused her, as a logical young woman she dealt almost exclusively with reality. Yet in that second after disapparating she willed her magic to move her forward in time. She longed for a time when her parents where with her and safe. Perhaps they'd visit the Burrow, the two worlds she loved united together after this atrocious war is won.

Unfortunately she had no such luck, yet she couldn't help the jump in her chest when she glanced at the Burrow, smiling to herself at the thought of Ron passed out in bed.

Hermione quickly moved down the hill, attempting to bring herself in line with Mad Eye. They were almost at the pathway to the Burrow when he turned around and eyed her carefully for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "When did you think your parents stupefied state will wear off?" Mad Eye inquiry caught Hermione off guard; she had been subconsciously psyching herself up for the many questions Mrs. Weasley would no doubt ask. Having been up all night worrying about the spell, her parents and the general future Hermione felt drained, and wanted nothing more than to see Ron, climb into bed and attempt to forget the weight on her shoulders for a while. The thought of her parents in the catatonic state she left them in made subconsciously grasp her throat as she willed herself to reply.

"It should be no longer then two or three hours" she mumbled, praying he was done asking questions. She would get enough of them in a few minutes.

"Okay, one last thing. Did you leave any personal possessions in the house that link you to your parents? Photo frames, photo albums, diaries, birthday cards, engraved jewelry? You can't be too careful Granger; we need to make sure there is absolutely no way your parents can find anything of you in their new identities. Not until you need them to, course" As Hermione went through Moody's list in her mind she couldn't contain the quickening of her breath. She nodded at Moody and walked on behind him as he moved towards the Burrow's entrance.

Hermione could not turn off her thoughts as they raced through her mind, 'What if I never need to? What if I die without them ever remembering they once had a daughter? Or worse, what if I can never make them remember, and I have destroyed all keepsakes of the precious memories I shared with them?' She couldn't help but think of all the summers she spent with Ron, Harry and the rest of the Weasley family. Should she have spent that time with her parents? Was this realization too little too late? Guilt threatened to overtake her sadness as she thought of all the good times she had with Harry and Ron during those summers.

Mad Eye's loud rap at the door awoke Hermione to reality. She did her best to take slow, deep breaths, hoping that her pale, exhausted face would hide her anguish. The Burrow door opened an inch, displaying a quick glance of Arthur Weasley. The door slammed shut again, and his voice called out "Mad Eye Moody, where and what was the first drink we had together?" Mad Eye chuckled in response and replied "the Leaky Cauldron, the drink was some muggle whisky Tom had got called Jameson's. Personally I'd prefer Firewhiskey any day". Hermione heard Mr. Weasley's laugh of approval, and suddenly the door was wide open.

"Good to see you Mad Eye, I never run into you at the ministry the way things are now" Arthur greeted with a small sigh. He turned to Hermione. Hermione did her best to arrange her face into a smile but she knew by the lump in her throat she was failing desperately.

"Hi Hermione, welcome back" said softly with a sad smile. "I trust everything ran smoothly?" he inquired, more to Mad Eye than Hermione.

Hermione was aware that the Weasley's knew, having turned to for help in carrying out the spell and coming to the Burrow safely. She was eternally grateful for his acceptance of her plan and help. The only thing she now feared was the many questions she will no doubt face from Mrs. Weasley.

"Aye it did, Granger here turned out to be a dab hand at the memory charm" Moody replied kindly. Hermione nodded in gratitude, not trusting her voice. They moved from the door and into the kitchen. Hermione looked around, taking in the view of the rising sun from the window above the sink. As her body wearily reminded once again how tired she was she spotted Mrs. Weasley bustling around the stove in the corner of the room. At the sound of footsteps she turned.

"Hermione dear! We weren't expecting you this early!" she exclaimed as she moved swiftly across the floor to the new arrivals. Once she reached the young girl she grabbed her tightly in a hug. Hermione barely heard excuse himself and move up the stairs as she returned Molly's embrace.

Mrs. Weasley struck Hermione as an eternally warm woman, both physically and emotionally. Even when she lectured and squabbled with her children, her underlining love and concern for them was always evident, no matter what Ron thought or said. Mrs. Weasley to Hermione was a mother's mother, a person who her own mother once said she was glad Hermione had when she was with the Weasley's. The thought of her own mother thought brought tears to Hermione's eyes. She guiltily wished it was she that was there embracing her.

Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione back from her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Let me get a good look at you dear" she instructed.

Hermione cringed at the thought of her appearance. She knew the fact that it was taking everything in her not to scream and cry and curse at the current situation would be plain to see on her face. She realized that with one glance could probably see the desperation and exhaustion in her eyes.

She thought of Ron upstairs. Suddenly Hermione felt the overwhelming urge to run up the stairs and get into his bed. She wanted nothing more than to curl up beside him and hide from the world. She tried to shake the desperate pull towards Ron in her stomach and looked up from the ground to the face Mrs. Weasley, who was currently examining her.

Hermione was unsure if she had ever seen such compassion in the woman's eyes. 'Maybe when comforting Harry during the last few years', she thought to herself, but never towards her. Molly's shaking left hand came up to over her mouth, her eyes so wide and blurry Hermione was sure that if she squinted she could see the word 'empathy' written in them. She brought her right hand up to Hermione's face, also shaking, and cupped her cheek.

"Oh Hermione". It was the tenderness and sympathy with which said those simple words that brought Hermione to a halt.

Suddenly the emotions she experienced before arriving in front of Mrs. Weasley were nothing, minuscule, ridiculous compared to what she felt now. Hermione felt the full weight and repercussions of her decision land top of her. They strangled her throat, burned her eyes and twisted her stomach so violently that she could help the way her whole body began to shake, pleading with her to let out the exhaustive pain she was holding in. She felt Mrs. Weasley gently moving her hand over the front of her hair, trying to get her to calm down.

In an attempt to pull herself back to reality Hermione took a deep breath and forced herself to notice her surroundings. It was in this moment she became aware of movement on the stairs. Her heart began to race as she realized she knew the heavy trudge of the feet approaching anywhere. Still shaking she looked again at Molly, who now had tears rolling down her face. The footsteps got closer and stopped, and Hermione did not turn around, afraid she had fooled herself. That was until a familiar voice called out,

"Hermione?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

I apologise for not updating in such a long time, work has been annoyingly busy.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited or even read this story, I hope your enjoying it!

This chapter is from Ron's perspective just as Hermione arrives at the Burrow. I promise the next will see Hermione and Ron reunite, I seem to keep surprising myself at the amount I want to convey in the story :D I also promise that I will update within the next two days as an apology for my general tardiness.

As always I do not own this incredible world.

* * *

'Bugger off!' were the exact words that came to Ron's mind as he squinted furiously at his bedroom door. Observing the amount of morning light peaking in his bedroom window Ron was sure it was no later than seven in the morning. This fact, he thought, begged the urgent and infuriating question: why in God's name was someone knocking on his door this early, and who was this arse, so he could hex them to the end of the earth?

The later part of Ron's question was answered promptly by Arthur Weasley popping his head around the door. Ron was surprised to see his father's weary face. He was readying himself for a fight with his mother, thinking that the wedding preparations she had so viciously been forcing upon him and Ginny had reached a new disturbing level. The sight of 's nervous expression bothered Ron. Immediately his mind went to Hermione.

Although she had told him she wasn't arriving until tonight, Ron couldn't help but think about Hermione and what she was going to do today. For the last week any time he saw his father's face look any bit tense he was immediately suspicious, terrified by the idea that Arthur may be privy to some information about Hermione's, or even Harry's safety that he was not sharing with him.

After realizing that accompanying Harry guaranteed dangerous circumstances for her family, Ron and Hermione set about creating a plan to keep her parents safe. They discussed her options by letter, and after Ron consulted his father for advice, Hermione had decided that erasing her parent's memory was the most effective thing to do. With the help of Arthur and Moody, as well as the genius of Hermione, Ron was confident that she would successfully carry out the charm.

Yet this did not stop the feeling of worry gnawing away at Ron's stomach. Since Hermione had shared the details of the plan with him Ron felt like one part of his mind was constantly occupied by his concern for her. Even his appetite had shrunk, so preoccupied was his body by his worries.

Ginny had picked up on his agitated mood and started to mock his constant state of distraction, attempting to force a reaction from him by suggesting his wedding to Hermione was the subject of his daydreams. However neither Ron nor Ginny were fools. Just as Ginny knew Ron was very anxious about something, Ron knew she only mocked him in an attempt cheer him up. As he fell asleep last night after a particularly mean spirited attempt to enrage him by Ginny, Ron hoped that this feeling of foreboding would dissipate once Hermione arrived at the Burrow safely.

Ron quickly sat up in his bed, careful not to hit his head on the low slanted ceiling.

"Morning Dad" he said apprehensively. "Everything all right?" he asked as Arthur came over and sat beside him on the bed.

Arthur looked at his son calmly. "Hermione just arrived with Moody".

Ron found himself nodding. He suddenly felt wide awake. It didn't matter why she was here so early, she was here and safe, as far as he knew. Arthur was watching him, and Ron followed his father's gaze to his own leg, which was bouncing restlessly. Ron knew the message his body was sending his father was clear: please let me go see her.

As if reading his mind, Arthur turned back to his son's face and continued "The charm appears to have been a success, and thankfully she and Mad Eye got here without a problem".

Arthur paused. He laid his hand on his son's arm and said quietly "Ron, she's devastated. We will all support her, as we support all of you through difficult times, but she needs her friend right now". Giving Ron a look which in retrospect told him that his father knew exactly what Hermione meant to him and what he meant to her, Arthur sighed. "She needs you, son".

This was all the direction Ron needed. Grabbing a Cudley Cannons t-shirt from the bottom of his bed Ron stood. He pulled the t-shirt down over his head to meet his pajama bottoms as he moved out the door of his bedroom and down the stairs, thinking about nothing but reaching Hermione as quickly as possible.

Ron froze upon his arrival at the bottom step of the stair and surveyed the scene in the kitchen. Mad Eye was at the sink, attempting to clean his eye inconspicuously. His mother was standing in front of Hermione who had her back to him. From his position on the other side of the room Ron could see the sadness on his mother's face as she gazed at Hermione. He could just make out the tears forming in her eyes before he caught the slight tremor which appeared to be coursing through Hermione's body. Swallowing his nerves Ron stepped down the final stair and gently called "Hermione?"


End file.
